


Ich Liebe Dich

by Yumejoshi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejoshi/pseuds/Yumejoshi
Summary: There were many different ways he showed how much he loved you. And you did the same in return.[ Yashiro / Weismann x Reader ]





	1. It Reminded Me of You

**Author's Note:**

> So first off, I'm really sad Return of Kings is over. Despite some of the criticisms it has gotten, I loved every moment of it. So here's a collection of stories involving the precious Silver King, Yashiro Isana a.k.a Adolf K. Weismann.
> 
> I got the prompts from here: [Prompts](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you), and like always, I don't own you or K Project!

Building snowmen, creating snow angels, and catching snowflakes. These activities were the reason why you loved the winter season so much. Although the temperature during this time caused you to constantly be cold, you frequently ignored it in favor of the white substance. As you and Neko ran around like small children on this Wintery day, she spotted two familiar figures within her line of sight and brought it to your attention.

“[Name], we should have Kuroh and Shiro play with us too! They’re missing out on all the fun!” she exclaimed, tugging your arm in their general direction.

“I’m not sure if Kuroh would want to join us Neko. You know how grumpy he can be!” you grinned as she frowned at your response.

Neko huffed at your response. “Well he’s no fun at all!”

Later that afternoon, the four of you found yourselves hungry and so Kuroh proposed that it was time for dinner. As the swordsman prepared the meal, the cat girl hovered over his shoulder, making sure he wasn’t putting anything detestable into the food itself. During this time, you found yourself sitting at the window, watching the snowflakes descend from the sky. You were pulled from your thoughts as a familiar body sat next to you.

“Winter is your favorite season,” Shiro spoke.

“How did you know?” you asked in a joking manner.

“You’ve been excited all morning ever since Kuroh pointed out that it was snowing. Immediately after that, you and Neko rushed out the door and jumped into the huge pile that was close by. If that’s not excitement then I don’t know what is,” he chuckled.

“You’re definitely not wrong about that. I love the snow and I’m glad we live in a place where I can see it all the time.”

Shiro smiled as you rested your head on his shoulder, your eyes never leaving the winter scenery. The two of you sat in comfortable silence for a few moments until you spoke up.

“Do you want to know exactly why I love it so much?”

“Sure.”

“Not only is the snow pretty and fun to play it, it reminds me of your fluffy hair and how much I love to run my fingers through it.”


	2. There is Enough Room for Both of Us

“[Name], you promised that you would stay with us tonight remember?!” Neko whined, tugging your arm as she pouted.

Staring at your phone, you noticed how late it actually was after losing track of time due to having an engaging conversation with Shiro and Neko earlier in the day. Although you had your own dorm room within the building the three of you resided in, you frequently stayed with the trio during the day since you felt more at ease instead of being alone.

“Did I? I…honestly don’t remember sorry.” You couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed and guilty at your confession.

“Well you did! So you need to keep your promise and stay here with us! Right Shiro?!”

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh at Neko’s claim and patted her on the head, giving you a soft smile. “We can treat this just like another one of our hangouts, except with a sleepover part added.”

”Yeah! We can even tell ghost stories and have snacks!”

Grinning at Neko’s suggestion of snacks, you nodded. “Alright, a sleepover it is then.”

Neko’s response was to hug you tightly, her eyes squeezed shut in response to how overjoyed she was at your answer.

“Shiro, can we make tasty treats?! We also need lots of blankets and fluffy pillows too!”

You were greatly amused at the sight of Neko’s current sleeping position on Yashiro’s bed. She was sprawled out on top of the covers, her face buried between the mountain of pillows she managed to gather up for your sleepover. You originally wanted to tuck her under the covers so that she wouldn’t get cold, but you couldn’t find it in your heart to disturb her. However, fate seemed to be on your side as she suddenly transformed into her mini cat form, allowing Shiro to reclaim his bed once more.

“Are you really going to sleep on the ground with all those blankets?” he inquired.

“It’s no big deal. I might as well use them since she went through all that trouble to get them for our sleepover. Don’t want her hard work to go to waste,” you joked.

“But the ground is super uncomfortable and you might get cold.”

“It’ll be okay. I’m used to doing this at a friend’s place after all.” You smiled as your heart fluttered over his words, happy he was expressing so much concern for you.

“But I really wanted you to….” He halts his words as a blush begins to form on his face.

“What was that Shiro? I didn’t quite catch that sorry.”

“I wanted you to…” He began to whisper as the blush on his face becomes darker, eyes now staring at the ground instead of your face.

“Shiro, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Concerned, you walk over to him and bend down, your eyes meeting his. You’re not sure what’s troubling him, but you wanted to help him the best that you could, so you smile and take his hand in yours.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

The male continues to stare elsewhere for a few moments before looking into your eyes, blush still apparent on his cheeks.

“I wanted you to share the bed with me tonight…”

Now it was your turn to blush as you realized what he just blurted out. Honestly, it was a thought you had entertained yourself with quite a few times, but never really brought it to life since you didn’t want to feel like you were rushing the relationship. Playing with the hem of your shirt, your eyes wandered to the wall as you stammered out your response. “O-Oh really? I-I mean Neko is there and I don’t want to make her jealous or anything so I don’t mind sleeping on the ground at all.”

It was Shiro’s turn to show concern as he pulled you into his arms. Melting into his warmth, you wrapped your arms around his waist, nuzzling your head into his neck. He smiled as he rested his chin on the top of your head, eyes closed in content.

“To be honest, I’ve wanted to hold you while we slept for a while now. But I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or rush you. If you don’t want to, I’ll respect your wishes.”

Making a small noise of confirmation, you raise your head up and stare at him, kissing his cheek.

“I understand. I…wouldn’t mind that at all to be honest. I’ve also been thinking about it for a while now but I didn’t want to rush you either,” you confess.

Smiling at your words, Shiro pulls away as he walks over to the bed and gently lifts Neko up, placing her on a corner of the bed. You help him move the pillows and adjust the sheets so you two can get comfortable. Once he gets in you follow after him, scooping Neko up and placing her between both your heads so that she wouldn’t feel left out when she woke up. Snuggling close to him under the covers, you sigh in content as you feel him wrap his arms around you.

“Are you comfortable?” he asks.

“Mmmhmm.”

“I’m glad. G’night [Name].

“Good night.”

Soon after you uttered those words, sleep claimed you and took you into a world of happy dreams.


End file.
